Now What do We Do?
by deathpenity17
Summary: What if Giles was getting scratches from a vampire? He can still go into the sunlight – but only limited like about five hours straight before feeling weak all of a sudden. He can get a stake through his heart. but he is okay with cross and wholly water
1. PROLOGUE

**Summery**: What if Giles was getting scratches from a vampire? But there is a catch. He can still go into the sunlight – but only limited like about five hours straight before feeling weak all of a sudden. He can get a stake through his heart. He is not effected by wholly water and crosses. But what about that vampire that didn't really bite him but oddly scratches him? Oh. Well. He's a half vampire that turned Giles into a half vampire also.

.

**Prologue**

.

"Its – its – hard. Buffy I know. But a slayer has to do what a slayer –"

.

"What a slayer has to do in order to keep this world alive. Yada yada. I know Giles. Believe me." said Buffy as she walked back into her house before slamming the door close. Giles stood there, looking like a lost kid on the streets at night, going up to homes, hoping that somebody would let him in. he jumped when the door open and Buffy was there again, leaning into him, and gave him a peck on the check, before saying a soft 'good night,' to Giles. She closed the door again, but more softly this time. Giles nodded his head as he started to walk off the Summer's porch.

.

"Err . . . right." said Giles as he walked onto the side walk, clearly not knowing his surroundings. Somebody was watching him from somewhere off near him. It watches as Giles walked across the street and into the graveyard. It watched as he walked on trended territory carefully.

.

It watched as Giles was walking nearer than ever. It came from the shadows, startling the stars out of Giles.

.

"Ah! Ah! No – no! Don't do that to me okay? Or I'll – I'll stake you." said Giles, making the man that emerges from the shadows smile.

.

"Don't worry. I'm not a vampire." said the strange man. He suddenly was past Giles. Giles gasped in pain, not knowing what is going on. "But I'm not human either."

.

Next thing Giles knew he was scratched on both sides of his face. He stumbled. The strange man was advancing silently, watching one of Giles's hand get bloody while he tries to stop the bleeding. The strange man took noticed that Giles was hunched over in pain. He leaned down and ran a nail across Giles's sharp check bones, letting more blood free, and licked it up, while moaning in delight of the favor.

.

Watcher's blood. Top of the list. Besides the Slayer's blood. The strange man grabbed a fist full of Giles's hair, and pulled, making Giles expose his left side of his neck, while using the left hand to cut open a vain on it. He licked every cut he made on Giles's neck. He let go, and immediately regret it. He picked up Giles's head so it could rest on the strange man's knee.

.

"You feel it don't you? The poison? It is creeping into you. Everywhere. Starting from everywhere I cut you and then go straight to its target. The heart. Spreading like cancer. They say." said the strange man, as he let his fingers wonder through Giles's soft hair. His cold hands went near Giles's neck, making Giles forcefully trying to budge away from the creeping hand. "Don't be afraid. You lucky that it was a half vampire. Not a full one. Full ones are dreadful things, they are. There would be more pain. More suffering. More . . . emotions. They feel emotions much stronger than we are."

.

The strange man could feel Giles trying to be set free from his grasp, but he won't let him do it. It was until a few minutes latter did he give up.

.

"Wha . . . what do you want?" asked Giles, forcing himself to talk.

.

"Shhh . . . save questions later. I'm going to take you to the house you were at." said the strange man.

.

Giles felt somebody picking him up. Then setting him down. What happened? Buffy's house is close but that close? What did the strange guy do? He quickly got up. Then he felt the world was falling. Or was it him?

.

He heard somebody coming to the door. Apparently the strange man rang the door bell. And left him there. He heard not one but _two_ gasps. He looked up to see Buffy's white shocked scared face and somebody else that he couldn't identify. It wasn't Joyce.

.

"Buff . . ." Giles started but then when down by the loss of blood. Was it him or did he sort of saw somebody behind her? Too late now for his vision was getting messed up.

.

"Giles! Giles!" screamed Buffy as she tries to pull him into the front hall way entrance. Her heart was beating in her throat, as she looked at all the cuts and the dry – some still wet – blood on his face to his neck. "Giles get up! Can you hear me?"

.

"Yes." rasped Giles, suddenly looking like a fish coming to life. "Buffy! Buffy . . ."

.

Buffy had to lean in to hear what he had to say.

.

"No . . . no . . . hospit . . . al . . ." he wheezed air into him, desperately. "Please!"

.

"It's all right, Giles. Its all right." said Buffy as she held his head to let it rest on her. "No hospital. No hospital."

.

He heard somebody else muttering in the background but made no efforts to hear of what they had to say.

.

He heard Buffy say no to something which probably about the hospital. He groaned. It was the sound both made of tiredness and in dull pain.

.

"Come. Lets get him to the couch." He heard Buffy say. He didn't hear what was replied for he soon lost contionceness.

.

**A/N: Does anybody know how to spell contionness? i cant spell it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

**Chap. 1 **

.

"Buffy? What happened to him?" asked Dawn looking down at the sleeping man on the couch.

.

Don't ask me how we manage to get him on the couch. Please. Somehow we did. I went to the phone – the one in the kitchen and began to start on calling Willow and Xander for help.

.

Dawn looked back at the man that was still sleeping on the couch. His hair was beginning to get into his eyes. Dawn went on to her knees and put her arms near his body, before brushing the hair out of his eyes. She wondered what he would be like if he wasn't all hurt like this? Would he be like she thought he would be if he was awake? God! She just met him already.

.

"Buffy?" asked Dawn, when she thought she was behind her. "Who is he?"

.

"He's my watcher. He's the Watcher. And I'm the Slayer. Err if you get my drift." I said as I sat next to Dawn, seemingly done with the calls.

.

Just then the door opened.

.

'Didn't Buffy locked it?' thought Dawn, slightly alarmed that the door went open.

.

"What happened to G man?" asked Xander with Willow right behind him.

.

"Is Giles all right?" asked Willow.

.

They all gathered around the living room.

.

"Dang what happened to him? Looked like a cat attack from a far but close up looks like a vampire that scratched him to death." said Xander, making Dawn to look down at the sleeping man. Now it does look like a vampire did this.

.

"That what's I thought too . . . it's just . . . that . . ." I said. But what ever it just that, Dawn never did get what was that, because the man suddenly was gasping for air.

.

"Whoa! Whoa! Everybody give him air here! Back! Back!" yelled Xander, but that didn't help. It didn't matter because the man on the couch was still gasping for breath, the raise of his chest kept on rising and lowering faster and faster.

.

"You don't think he'll have a heart attack, do you?" asked Willow nervously. Cordelia had her mouth open, shocked at what was happening to their friend.

.

"Either way, there's no way to stop It." said a new voice, making the group to turn towards it.

.

It was a man that had some blood smeared on lips and lower chin. I was instantly was in front of him but was thrown into the air and was banged up against the wall before falling unconscious on the floor of the room. I guess my sister would be getting up now from were she was sitting and would be staring in horridly at this scene in front of her.

.

**Dawn Pov**.

.

"Hey! What do you want? Just say it and leave." commanded Xander. The man smiled a sad sort of smile at him before shaking his head making Xander to start up again. "No? Why?"

.

"I'm afraid not. I can't just leave him. I need to see if he can pass through the transformation." said the man, as he pulled his black jacket closer to him, as if he was cold. His metal shoes – no matter how heavy they seemed to be – doesn't even made a sound as he walked nearer to the man on the couch.

.

"Transformation? There's a transformation now? What are you? If you are a vampire then I'll stake –"

.

"I'm not a vampire." said the strange man as he looked over at Xander, with an edgy kind of look on his face. "But I'm a half vampire."

.

Everybody went crazy like it was the end of the world. It ended when we all heard a dry sort of person going "Ahh" but went down like a badly tuned radio loosing signal of their station. Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and I turned back to the couch to see the man on the couch, suddenly still.

.

Too still.

.

"He's not breathing!" whispered Willow, horridly.

.

"Just wait. He'll come around in an hour or so. Maybe longer." said the strange man. Xander looked like he wanted to kill him. Willow looked like on the verge to cry but putting on a hard face so she won't. Cordelia looks more disturbed more than any thing else. I how ever doesn't really get is really going on but I could tell this guy that looks like he is fighting a nightmare in his head, means something to the group. I don't really know what to do. Until Buffy came up from her fall.

.

"What the hell are you?" she asked, glaring death glares at the strange man. She got out of the corner she had fell into and walked to join the group.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Now We Wait

**Chap. 2 Now We Wait**

.

"Well?" prouaded Buffy again, making a gesture with her hand to imitate that she will punch him if he didn't say anything.

.

"Well what?' slayer? I'm mean it's the least you could do, is to be okay that your Watcher, will be the first ones to be like us; he will stay with you through out your whole life." said the strange man.

.

"What do you mean first one to be – what? – Like you? Vampires? Well no. no. you walked through the door without permission . . ." Buffy gave him the uneasy look, making the man smile slightly soft kind of smile to her.

.

"First Watcher to be a half vampire." said the strange man. "This person needs it. If I had let him go, he would have died, about twelve hours from now." The man took a breath. "I can see the future. If there is nothing that it can be done to stop from happening then I will take it from here. As far as I can see right now," the man sighed tiredly. "Your Watcher will pass this transformation."

.

**Buffy's POV**

.

The strange man rested his eyes on my sister. He seems to be analyzing her for information. When he seemed to be satisfied for what ever he saw in her eyes, did he looked away and pushed me out of the way, toward my Watcher.

.

I blinked I surprise as to how easily he could push me out of the way, and thought of how it would turn out if I ever did stop him. I came back to the world when Dawn was pulling at my sleeve in desperation. I quickly turned around just in time to see the strange man pouring something to Giles's mouth. I stepped forward but to feel something in front of me.

.

A barrier.

.

There was nothing anybody could do and by the time I was trying again to break through the barrier, the strange man was done to what ever he had to do to complete the transformation.

.

And Giles started to scream in pain that was sort of not like screaming because the scream is like a creature I never even heard of. *sounds like when Edward was bitten*.

.

The strange man cast a quick spell and walked away from it. I grabbed him and he pushed me aside again.

.

"What did you do to him?!" I growled at him trying to get to him, but Willow and Xander was holding me back.

.

"Relax. That was the silencing spell. It'll wear off when he is done with the transformation." He bowed his head. "Good night."

.

Then he disappeared.

.

"Why is it quiet?" asked Willow. We all looked around and started at Giles, helplessly for he was opening his mouth but no words nor sound was coming out or heard to say the least. "Oooh. That is awful."

.

"I know Willow. I know." I said, feeling really helpless in this situation. Hey, what can I say? Giles looked like he was fighting hell all over again and all at once.

.

"How long does this last?" asked Xander. I shook my head. I hoped not a whole month, cause didn't that strange guy said this is like a test?

.

"I don't know. We should have asked that strange guy." I said as I sighed a tired sigh.

.

"Now we wait?" asked Xander.

.

I nodded silently.

.

"And now we wait."

.


	4. Chapter 4 He Seems to be at Loss

**Chap. 3 He Seems to be at Loss**

.

"So . . . how is he?" asked Xander, his hand holding a bag of chips and trying to open it. I shook my head miserably.

.

"Not doing so good as we thought he would be." I said as my hand through his hair. "but hope fully he will get better."

.

He wasn't hot and sweaty like I would thought he would be, breathing hard. Instead he was cold as ice almost, but you could see sweat on his forehead as he was breathing hard. I looked up to see Dawn coming into the room with a hot dish towel. I took it and put it on his forehead, hoping it would bring him some warmth into him.

.

"Thanks I said to Dawn hoping she would leave me with Giles. Xander looked around him then hoped off the chair to get the door and came back with Willow behind him.

.

"How is he? Isn't it like been two days since he was like that?" asked Willow, going over to sit on her knees and pull hair out of Giles's eyes.

.

"It's nothing that is going good so far. All is that he is getting colder every minutes of every day since two days ago." I said again with a tired sigh. My sister was still standing around in the room looking like she was at lost of what she should do. That's when I gotten an idea she could do. She looked like she would really want to help out ever since that strange man disappeared through our front door.

.

"Hey? Dawn? Could you keep this cloth on Giles's forehead until I come back from my patrol? Please?" I asked. She smiled. Please to help out finally.

.

"Great." I said as I went out the door after I got my stakes and crosses in my coat.

.

**Dawn POV**

.

I didn't know what happened next. Unfortunately to say that I guess everything went down hill, right after Buffy left about five minutes ago. I was putting the warm cloth on this so called guy named 'Giles' forehead, when I felt something move. Not really move, it seems like when ever you touch it you feel a soft vibration going on, like he was think something hard.

.

His eyes suddenly open. I thought that was his normal eye color. That is until Willow and Xander crept up behind me and gasped. His eyes were darker than they were supposed to be; Darker green instead of the normal calm pale green color. His face, pale as it was, turned paler than it could possibly go. He pulled my hand away and sat up slowly, letting the cloth fall onto the rug. Xander and Willow pulled me away from him. Xander was trying to think of something to see Giles was okay and not so hungry, - or that's what I think he was trying to do.

.

"Okay. How many do I have up?" asked Xander, pulling a three in the air with his fingers. Giles creakied his head to the side. There was no smile on his face. Willow was walking backwards to get to the phone. When she was at it, she was dialing Buffy's number when we heard a snap of a wire being, pulled out of the wall. We all turned toward Giles, and to the broken phone wire in his hand.

.

He looks hungry.

.

More thirsty.

.

"Get Buffy." whispered Willow, softly at first, then quickly picked up on it next time. "Get Buffy. Now."

.

Xander nodded as he walked backwards, not letting his eyes leave Giles. When he was closer to the door, did he turn his back and ran out through the door to get Buffy.

.

"Hurry." whispered Willow as she pulled me closer to her as to shield me for what ever harms that may come to us. Willow closed her eyes, seemingly waiting for the blow. I however kept my eyes open. I see Giles frown slightly.

.

He seems to struggle to talk,

.

If nothing else he seems to struggle to walk.

.

More importantly, he seems to be at loss.

.

He was only about a few feet away from us. When he tried to say something.

.

"Buffy?'

.

Oh. That's what he was trying to say. It was so light. Like a feather. So soft spoken that I had to strain myself in order to hear him.

.

"Yes?" I asked him, uncertain if I say anything he would start eating us up. Not that he could do that. Right? Since he just got up a couple minutes ago. Where was Xander? Wasn't he gone for a long time? I think willow just opened her eyes again.

.

"Where's . . . . . . Buffy?" he asked, his eyes looking into my soul, making me shiver.

.


	5. Chapter 5 Dawn

**Chap. 4 Dawn**

.

He heard the door slammed open and hear two heavy breathing coming from the doorway of the room he was in. he could actually picture Buffy looking maybe shocked or sad at the sight before her. Still he didn't take his gaze off of Buffy's sister Dawn. It was clear that he never did meet her and just met her on the pacific day when he had to get turned into a half vampire. Why fate had to do this too him? He will never know and never will want to know why anyway.

.

"Giles?" he heard Buffy's uncertain hesitant voice near him. He didn't move at all. Willow began to stand up straight again and started to move away from him slowly but to only stop when Giles laid his eyes on her coolly. He didn't mind. What ever might happen, will happen. There is nothing he could do about it. He doesn't have the power for his fate. And he certainly doesn't have the power for the other's fate and anybodies fate. He will go with the flow. That is he hopes so. Then unexpectedly he heard Buffy again. But it wasn't like Buffy. "Giles?"

.

That made him turn his head and to look at her. Her voice cracked slightly, as a sob broke into her. He looked around the room, hoping to see a mirror. He saw from the corner of his eye, Buffy shaking her head at him. He looked back at her confused as to why she is crying. She began to walk toward Giles. Giles seemed to be torn apart of letting her hug him or not. He took a half step away from her. "No. Giles . . ."

.

He stops backing away from her and let her hug him. The whole group could tell that at first he was stiffening but then let it go before hugging her back.

.

"I'm . . . I'm . . . okay. Buffy. I'm okay." He whispered to her in hopes of that could calm his Slayer down a little bit. She lost control, shaking her head, sort of nuzzling her head against his chest. She was sobbing right then and there. He didn't mind it. After all, he had just half way gone to meet death again.

.

"Jesus. Man. Why did ya have ta scarred us like that, 'G' man?" asked Xander as he came up to hug him too. Giles was frowning at him.

.

"One moment you weren't hugging and now you are? What is this world coming to?" muttered Giles, slightly tiredly. But nevertheless he hugged Xander back. Next came Willow. It was Giles that went to hug her, not waiting for her to runaway. "Did you think that I will hurt you too?"

.

"Ah . . . Giles? This is Dawn. Buffy's sister." said Willow as she pulled Dawn in front of her so she could meet Giles. Giles looked at Buffy.

.

"Sister?" he asked, sort of interested that Buffy didn't tell him this until this fateful night. He looked back to look at Dawn, and shook her hand since he just met her. "Name's Giles. Hope your sister is treating you fairly . . ."

.

Dawn laughed. Giles smiled slightly. Maybe his life will be easier. He could just see it now.

.

That is until the front door banged opened. Torn off by its' hinges.


	6. Chapter6Stregthlike fullvamp& Scratchter

**Chap. 5 - Master**

.

"Giles." stated Buffy pulling him farther in the room. He looked up to meet the eyes of the man that did this to him. But now the strange man has a name. Only one name that fitted him well, Scratcher.

.

"Scratcher." said Giles as he nodded his head to the strange man.

.

"Giles." said the strange man, as he too nodded his head in return. "You became far stronger than I would have thought."

.

Giles frowned. "I don't feel different."

.

"Oh. You'll feel it in about a week or so. Trust me." said Scratcher, a glint in his eyes. He looked around at the group. "Hope you didn't change his clothes."

.

The group shook their head in confusion. Xander piped up. "Every time we went very close to him, he almost bites our hands off!"

.

Scratcher took a short laughed. "He was aware of his surroundings. Very advanced technique. Especially when you're in excruciating pain."

.

"By what I see here, he may turn into something else also. But for now he will need human blood but it is far less than a normal vampire will drink. Everyday – but for us it would be about every two weeks or so." said Scratcher as he watched Giles closely. "And all the scratches that I did to you are all gone."

What? The group looked at Giles to see in fact a clear face. Xander had his mouth hanging open.

"Break timing for one at this young. My god." whispered Scratcher as he turns to go out the front door. Before Giles or anybody else could stop him, he was already gone.

.

"Dang it. Forgot to ask him if I still can go into the sunlight." muttered Giles. "Oh well. There are books also."

.

"So . . . what will happen to you now?" asked Buffy, worriedly that her friend that seems like the father she never had was now a half vampire.

.

"Well, that I do not know. But I'm pretty sure that I can go into the sun light. Probably now isn't the best time, right now – since I just became one of the half undead people and plus there is no light coming any time soon." said Giles, as he closed his eyes. He sat on the couch were he spent sleeping for the last couple days on.

.

"We are going to go through this. I'm sure." said Buffy as confidently as she could.


End file.
